Nespithian
The '''Nespithian '''people are a race of pale white humanoids with red eyes and bat-like features hailing from the Nespithe region of the Inner World, a vast city built around the Worldheart. The heart, blood, and bones of the the world factors greatly into their culture and religion. They have little regard for their physical forms, freely augmenting and mutating their bodies and using the dead as servants. This and their highly indulgent attitudes doesnt give them a very favorable view among more strict Outer World cultures. Their main surface settlement is Shyrinol, which natives of the surface flock to as it is a haven for drugs, sex, violence, and other activities seen as taboo in their culture. After many generations on the surface, Shyrinolians were led to believe that the existence of the Inner World and the Worldheart are just an elaborate mythology, with only very high ranking clergy knowing the truth and making pilgrimages. Nespithian culture believe that blood is a very powerful substance and that they must drink it. Travelers to Shyrinol are expected to pay a tax in blood for services. Despite the freaky stuff, Shyrinol takes tourism seriously and is a very hospitable place. Their ancestral closeness to the blood of the world makes them more likely to be gifted magically. They have excellent hearing and can use echolocation. They can also sense the veinous system of the world that acts as leylines, places of great magical power. Nespithian weaponry and armor is usually high grade, due to easy access to metals. Gear is often imbued with the power of the world's blood. High ranking knights and other special people have access to Worldbone, which is grafted directly onto the body. Compared to humans, Nespithians are physically weaker, but have better hearing and easia mastery of magic. They can access dark, elemental, illusion, mind and blood magic. Relationship to other races Human Most Human societies look down upon Shyrinolian culture and see it as a den of depravity. However, this attitude attracts a large number of humans who are interested. Human tourism is an important part of Shyrinol's economy. Many humans stay and become citizens. Gnoll Gnoll slavers are Shyrinol's main source of slaves, and their slavers enjoy their time in Shyrinol. Civilized gnolls are a small portion of Shyrinol's population. Green Elf Rarely interact, but both cultures revere the planet and recognize the power within it. Mataben Mataben strongly disapprove of Shyrinolian culture, particularly their treatment of the dead. This has led to many battles. Nibun One of the few surface races that knows of Nespithe and the Inner World, the Nibun recognize the important balancing act the Nespithians are playing with the World Heart. Common Classes * Cleric/Priest * Knight * Samurai * Ninja/Assassin * Sorcerer * Mage/Wizard * Blood Mage * Alchemist * Fighter/Warrior * Death Knight * Bard * Warlock/Conjurer * Rogue/Theif Common Jobs * Innkeeper * Entertainer * Courtesan Expand Bloodless- flesh golems heart politics not cooking meat economy/aquiring food through trade How does the Worldheart and blood factor into Nespithian culture? Relationship with Nibunes (dwarves)? Nesp leader obese, Shyr leader codename V Architecture/aesthetic barlowe, demilich, hell khade mistaken for shyr eshe destroy shyrinol (sodom) nesp monks grafted directly to bone Category:Races,